


The wedding

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Sorry this chapter wasn't too great, I wrote it as fast as I could during a break. I'll try to be more active tooooo.As always, comments are appreciated :)





	

Shit, shit, shit'   
Rose heard her phone ring once again, but this time chose to ignore it, she was nearly in the hotel now and would have to deal with the wrath of the brunette in person within minutes. She slammed the door of the taxi and threw some notes at the driver, telling him to keep the change before practically running into the Marbella, glad that the automatic doors could keep up with her erratic pace. 

The redhead hit the lift button with an unnecessary amount of force repeatedly, knowing she was already extremely late. 

"The lift is out of order, darling." One of the hotel's staff explained, earning a grunt from Rose who had already started to make her way up the stairs, taking off her heels as she reached the first floor to make it easier for her to run as she climbed two steps at a time to the fourth floor. 

When she eventually reached her destination, she saw Luisa dialling a number again, pressing the call button and holding the phone up to her ear. Rose's phone rang in her pocket, catching Luisa's attention who had now spun around, ending the call and running up to Rose. 

"ROSE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVE ALL BEEN RUSHING AROUND AND I WAS MEANT TO BE GETTING YOU READY. WHAT AM I MEANT TO TELL DAD WHEN YOU TURN UP LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING?!" She exclaimed, dragging Rose into the room. 

"You won't tell him anything because I'm not going to be late, Lu," she began, taking off her jacket as soon as the door closed behind them and taking the dress hanging off the back of her bedroom door, unzipping it in one swift movement, "I'm going to get changed, find my shoes please." 

Without replying, the doctor began rummaging through the wardrobe, throwing an excessive amount of shoes out of the way before pulling out a white box, opening it and removing the paper tissue surrounding the white heels, sparkling with glitter. 

"I have them." She called out, shoving the rest of the shoes back into the wardrobe and holding the heels in her hand, spinning back around. 

The brunette had to stop her mouth from dropping open as she saw the fiery haired woman, stood beautifully in her strapless wedding dress, her hair in a messy bun as she held a box of grips in her hand. 

"If you do the back of my dress up, we can do my hair and makeup and then I'll be ready to go." The bride blurted out, placing the grips on the side and walking towards Luisa, turning around so she could do the back of her dress up. 

For a moment, Luisa couldn't do anything, she just stared at the sight in front of her. Curls had escaped from the back of Rose's bun, bouncing in tight ringlets in between her shoulder blades. After her brief hesitance, she took hold of the ribbon, lacing it up in a criss-cross pattern. 

"How tight do you want it?" Luisa asked as she neared the top of the dress. 

"Tight enough for it to stay on." Rose said without care, leaning her head forward a little to move her disobedient hair out of the way as the brunette ended the lacing, tugging gently at the white ribbon, tying it into a bow. 

Once she had secured the dress, Luisa dropped her hands, accidentally brushing down Rose's back as she did so, causing the redhead to gasp slightly, which Luisa pretended not to notice and avoided any heated conversation by changing the subject. 

"Sit down and untie your hair, I'll straighten it for you." She muttered, turning away from the woman and took the grips from the side as Rose sat down, slipping on her shoes and taking the hair band from her hair, letting her burning curls tumble past her shoulders. 

"Straightening it takes forever," Rose sighed, "putting it in a bun would be faster." She suggested. 

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about time if you were actually here four hours ago," Luisa said, softer than she had intended, but she found it increasingly harder to be mad at Rose, especially when she looked so stunning, "where were you?" 

The previous night Rose had realised what she had done, she was about to get married to a man she didn't love, instead she loved his daughter. She knew that she had done some things wrong in her past, but this felt like the worst mistake she had ever made, so she decided to go for a walk, which resulted in her standing outside of Luisa's apartment for at least an hour, contemplating whether or not she should knock. 

She finally turned around and decided to stay at another hotel for the night, completely forgetting to set an alarm which is why she was late to her own wedding preparation. 

"I went out for a walk and ended up at a friends, I forgot to set an alarm that's all. I'm sorry, Lu I didn't mean to stress you out." She apologised sincerely, looking down at her hands in her lap. 

Rose was about to turn around and read Luisa's expression when she felt the sense of warm breath against her neck, her eyes fluttering shut and goosebumps rising. 

She knew that she should protest, but she couldn't say no to Luisa, so instead she tilted her neck, biting her lip as she felt the doctor brush her lips against her shoulder, making her way up to her neck. 

"How long have we got?" Rose breathed out, leaning into the kisses. 

"An hour." Luisa said back simply, walking around to the front of the slim figure and pulling her up to her feet, crashing their lips into a kiss. 

"Bedroom." Rose managed to utter out, tangling her fingers in Luisa's brown locks. 

Her lover shook her head, pushing her towards the wall. 

"No time." She connected her lips to Rose's neck, sucking lightly, but not hard enough to leave a mark, moving onto the next inch of skin quickly. 

"Fuck." Rose moaned, arching her back against the wall, pulling Luisa's hips closer to her body. 

Luisa smirked, returning back to Rose's lips tracing her tongue along her lower lip, sucking gently on it. 

"Ironic how it's meant to be unlucky for the bride to see the Groom, yet he hasn't been at all lucky has he?" The daughter of the groom laughed, pushing Rose's back flat against the wall again, increasing the amount of contact. 

"The bridesmaid is instead." Rose laughed in reply, pressing her lips back onto Luisa's, thankful that the brunette was wearing a two piece and snaked her hand up the top half, tracing the hem of the material before cupping her breast, earning a throaty moan. 

Luisa's grip tightened on Rose's waist as the redhead spun them round, pressing her against the wall. 

"This dress is too hard to make it about me. Just enjoy it." Rose whispered into Luisa's ear, nipping it before hitching up the brunette's skirt and lowering herself onto her knees. 

"Rose, please." Luisa whined, lowering herself further onto Rose's touch, her fingers tracing shapes over the doctor's thighs. 

"Please what?" Rose asked innocently, dragging her underwear down her legs, placing gentle kisses on her thighs. 

"Fuck me." 

With that, Rose moved her tongue up to Luisa's centre, not wanting to waste time, knowing they didn't have long, especially not after she had turned up so late, which she now definitely regretted. 

She snaked her fingers up Luisa's thighs, dragging her nails gently across her skin and slipping two of them into the brunette, causing her to gasp and pull on Rose's hair, tilting her head back as she began a steady pace. Her tongue swirled around her clit, resulting in more and more moans from her lover, her legs shaking. 

"Ro, Rose fuck." Luisa breathed out, her voice hoarse. 

Rose smiled, slipping another finger into her, knowing that she was already close. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Luisa muttered repeatedly, her back arching further off the wall. Her mouth opened slightly and she dug her hands harder into Rose's hair spiralling over the edge at the flick of the criminal's tongue. 

Rose held her up by her waist, retracting her fingers and licking them clean as Luisa recovered, straightening the brunettes skirt back out and finding her way back up to her lips, letting her taste herself. 

"You okay?" She asked, brushing a brown lock out of her face. 

Luisa nodded, a smile tugging on her lips as she looked deep into the blue eyes that stared straight back at her. 

"Good." Rose smiled back. 

Luisa rested her head against her lover's, sighing softly. 

"Why do you have to marry him?" She asked. 

Rose closed her eyes, savouring the contact between them before replying. 

"I love him." 

"You love me." Luisa answered, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. 

"I do." She placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Then why are you about to say those words to him?" 

Rose thought for a minute. For a few seconds she completely forgot about her plan, as though it didn't even exist, all she could focus on was the beautiful figure in her embrace, but it soon crept back into her mind.

"It's what I want to do." 

Luisa sighed, feeling the tears well up in her eyes as she pulled Rose back into another kiss before pulling away, walking back to the box of grips that were on the side. 

"Let's get you ready for this wedding then." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"Yeah, lets." 

That day, Luisa successfully held back the tears as she watched the love of her life walk down the aisle to marry somebody who wasn't her. 

Instead it was her Father. 

The person she wished to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't too great, I wrote it as fast as I could during a break. I'll try to be more active tooooo. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
